Abandoned
by xSapphireChanx
Summary: (Ch.3 Up)(Prequel To Torn) Something's wrong With Brad,But Jenny isn't quite sure.Something is up and Vexus is behind it,But What Is it?
1. Something's Wrong

Author's Notes: I finally decided to write a prequel n.n This is going to be the prequel to 'Torn' it might explain things better and then again,Its supposed to be angsty and tragic.Anyway I hope you like it.The whole fic may end up including songs in every chapter. Just a warning so that you won't get confused or complain about the lyrics :P - Dark Angel a.k.a. Sagitaeria  
  
Abandoned  
  
by Sagitaeria  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Something's Wrong  
  
"Tickle Fight!"  
  
Tuck shouted as he lunged for his older brother,Brad tried to escape but it was too late thanks to Tuck because he was soon on the ground laughing,Tears forming at his eyes he was laughing so hard.Tuck had become addicted to these tickle wars.Tuck was laughing maniacally like he was some kind of super villan.  
  
Jenny walked into the backyard and noticed the whole thing.She could see the tears forming in Brad's eyes as he kept howling with laughter.Was it from pain?Was Tuck hurting him?Jenny's thoughts were racing at the speed of light as she walked over to the two boys,Confusion still marked on her face.  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
Jenny asked,Brad stopped laughing as Tuck stopped tickling.Brad and Tuck looked each other and at Jenny.Jenny's expression was of utter confusement.Brad pushed Tuck off and rose to his feet.Dusting his pants off he looked at Jenny.  
  
"Nothing,Just having a tickle war."  
  
Brad commented,Jenny's head tilted to the side.She had remembered the robotic nerve endings her mom had built but only had two settings which were pain and tickle.She remembered what tickling felt like but what was the purpose for a tickle fight?It didn't sound fun.Not one bit.  
  
"Whats...The purpose of a tickle War?"  
  
It was Brad's turn now to look confused.Jenny had experienced all those emotions from the robotic nerve endings and she didn't know the purpose of a Tickle war? Brad sighed and decided to explain it the best he could.  
  
"The purpose of a tickle war is to have fun,To be able to laugh until you think your guts are going to explode.It doesn't have anything to do with combat or actual war."  
  
Jenny blinked,Finally understanding she smiled. Tuck sighed boredly,He seemed to be nothing without his so called tickle war.  
  
"I'm bored,I'll see you guys later."  
  
Tuck said boredly as he walked back towards the house.Jenny and Brad staring after him for a few moments as he dissapeared into the house.Brad then looked at Jenny.He wasn't sure how to explain it to her.But he started to have a weird feeling..It was like a slash across the inside of him.He howled in pain and doubled over to his knees,Tears forming behind his eyes.  
  
"Brad!Are you okay????"  
  
Jenny asked,Looking overly concerned.Brad's eyes opened only slightly and he forced a smile despite the roaring pain.  
  
"Yeah,I'm fine."  
  
He said simply,Jenny then smiled and walked back to her house.Brad felt something weighing on his heart.He HATED lying to Jenny like this but what choice was there?He didn't want her to have to be concerned when she had to be out saving the world and all.He couldn't even feel himself now,It was like he had totally gone numb.  
  
Sensaition Washes Over Me  
  
I Can't Describe It  
  
Pain I Felt So Long Ago  
  
I Don't Remember  
  
Tear A Hole So I Can See  
  
My Devastation  
  
Feelings From So Long Ago  
  
I Don't Remember  
  
Brad was un-able to move,It was like something held him there to the ground.Tore at him mercilessly.Tuck could never hear him,He was probably inside with the volume turned to the max playing Video games.Brad groaned as he fully collapsed to the ground,Laying on his back.The pain was growing far worse as he whimpered,If only he didn't suffer this way...  
  
Jenny walked back inside the Wakeman residence,Mrs.Wakeman was in the previous room working on that same project.She had been working on it for a month,Yet She wasn't aware of her robotic daughter's prescence.Jenny shook her head and started to go upstairs when her mom's voice stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Vexus is at it again."  
  
Jenny cringed.The cluster queen was going to do anything to make Jenny part of the cluster.She groaned exasperated and her pigtail rockets turned on as she shot through the roof and into the sky -- Towards the place where Vexus and her minions were reaking havoc.As she started off towards the distance she glanced at the ground and gasped..Brad was laying on the ground,Writhering in misery.  
  
She wanted to go down there and help him.He had said he was alright.But she also had to stop Vexus.Without thinking she shot down towards Brad but a pair of robotic tentacles shot out and wrapped around her metal body.Her head whipped around to see one of Vexus' hench men holding her there.She knew what this was about now.Vexus had sent someone after her!  
  
Holding On, To Let Them Know  
  
What's Given To Me  
  
To Hide Behind  
  
The Mask This Time  
  
And Try To Believe  
  
The minion was starting to go sky-ward,Jenny was struggling against the restraints.She growled and ripped from them and shot down to where Brad was.Brad's pain was suddenly starting to clear as he wobbily stood up,Tuck walked outside to see what all the comotion was about.  
  
"Brad!Whats going on?"  
  
Tuck asked,Brad opened his mouth to respond but soon Jenny zipped by at lightning speed.The minion following not to far behind.Tuck's head tilted to the side in utter confusement before looking at his older brother.  
  
"Who's her new bestfriend?"  
  
Tuck asked,Brad's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he looked at his confused Younger brother.  
  
"I don't know,But I can't wait to meet him."  
  
It was all like a whirling turmoil,Jenny shot through the neighborhood towards Tremorton.The city she knew too well,She knew she couldn't turn the rocket jets up any faster -- She was programed to go at the speed of light of course this minion was rivaling her own strengh and speed.  
  
Blind Your Eyes To What You See  
  
You Can't Embrace It  
  
Leave It Well Enough Alone  
  
And Don't Remember  
  
Cut Your Pride And Watch It Bleed  
  
You Can't Deny It  
  
Pain You Know You Can't Ignore  
  
I Don't Remember  
  
Brad growled and sped off towards the city,Tuck following close behind.Brad was determined to know who was going to try to hurt Jenny.Brad was running as fast as his human legs could carry him.Right now he wished he still had those rocket boosters Jenny had brought over that day.Of course that was the day he was frustrated about not being able to drive the car.  
  
Tuck was trying to catch up but he was so small he couldn't run very fast.He needed his trike now than ever,Why did he leave it at home?WHY? Jenny was zipping at the speed of light through the sky -- She was heading over the carnival which resided on the board walk.The minion wasn't too far behind anyway.  
  
Down on the board-walk was Sheldon,Sitting on the edge of the dock whistling.He had been watching the robotic machinery at the carnival.Studying how they worked.He was sure to make something that would win Jenny's heart.A few minutes later something darting through the sky caught his attention.He looked up.  
  
"Jenny?"  
  
He said,Jenny was zipping through the sky.Some evil looking robotic character was after her.Sheldon then knew what it was.  
  
"Jenny needs Help!"  
  
Sheldon took off towards his house,To get the Silver Shell.He was going to help Jenny if it was the last thing he ever did.  
  
Holding On, To Let Them Know  
  
Whats Given To Me  
  
To Hide Behind  
  
The Mask This Time  
  
And Try To Believe  
  
Brad was running as fast as he could but then that familier same,sharp pain struck.He yelped and lost balance before tumbling onto the dock of the board walk,Tears streaming down his face.Tears of pain.Jenny looked down and saw Brad,Narrowing her eyes she shot downwards,She had to find out what was wrong.  
  
She landed on the dock beside Brad and looked at him with a concerned expression.  
  
"Brad!Whats wrong?"  
  
Brad's eyes opened to see Jenny looking at him.He saw the robotic minion come up behind her as he could only utter a couple of words because of the pain...  
  
"Look...Out...Jenny...."  
  
With that Brad blacked out,Jenny appeared confused and looked behind her,The minion was fixing to send one of it's robot tentacles but something shiny and silver shot by bashing into the robotic minion.  
  
Jenny blinked,It was the silver shell!  
  
The Silver Shell growled clutching the minion by it's throat.  
  
"Leave that pretty young lady alone."  
  
The Silver Shell said as it then threw the minion,The minion went flying into the ocean below.Before a loud Splash was heard.It started sparking beneath the water but didn't rise again this time.  
  
Blind Your Eyes To What You See  
  
You Can't Embrace It  
  
Leave It Well Enough Alone  
  
And Don't Remember  
  
Cut Your Pride And Watch It Bleed  
  
You Can't Deny It  
  
Pain You Know You Can't Ignore  
  
I Don't Remember  
  
The Silver Shell turned to face Jenny,Tuck had come running to the seen.He stopped running and had his hands on his knees.Panting.It had taken him forever to catch up and all the action was already over.  
  
"Whatever that thing was,It can't hurt you now Jenny."  
  
The Silver Shell said,Jenny started to say something but the minion crashed up back through the dock.The Silver Shell's head whipped around to see it heading straight for Jenny.  
  
The Silver Shell growled and leapt onto it..  
  
"Hmm..No Off Switch,I guess I'll have To Make One!"  
  
The Silver Shell Said angerly as his robotic hand slammed through the metal tearing the wires out profusely..The robotic minion starting to spark wildly.The Silver Shell leapt off and landed hard on the dock as he the robotic minion shot into the air before blowing up into what appeared to be a shower of sparks.  
  
"Silver Shell!Are You okay?"  
  
Jenny asked,Concerned.The Silver Shell sat up and smirked.  
  
"I'm fine,Jenny."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vexus growled and slammed her fist on the wooden arm of her throne.The human servants jumping at the loud sound.Vexus eyes narrowed at the screen,She had saw the whole thing.The human servants looked very frightened.  
  
"They may of defeated ONE of my minions,But they won't stand a chance against ALL of them!"  
  
Vexus smirked as she said that,Some of the human servants inching away since they were afraid of the queen of the cluster's rath.Vexus smirked looking at the writhering Brad.He was in so much pain.  
  
"The virus is taking effect all ready..."  
  
Vexus grinned.  
  
"Soon he won't be able to help Jenny at all!"  
  
Her evil laughter echoed off the dark walls of the chamber.  
  
If I Can  
  
Remember  
  
To Know This Will  
  
Conquer Me  
  
If I Can  
  
Just Walk Alone  
  
And Try To Escape  
  
Into Me  
  
"Hey,Whats wrong with you friend there?"  
  
The Silver Shell asked,Pointing to Brad. Jenny looked utterly concerned as she knelt down beside Brad.His eyes were closed but yet he was awake,Tears staining his face.  
  
"I...Don't Know...Silver Shell,All I know is...Something's Wrong."  
  
As Jenny said that,Silver Shell put his hand up to his chin in deep thought.Tuck looked worried as he glanced down at Brad.  
  
What was going to become of his older brother?  
  
End Of Chapter One  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Like It?Hate it? Nice flamies are welcome n.n Anyway This is just Chapter one.It should have a good ending for once of course it IS a prequel,So it deals with before the fanfic 'Torn' Anyway please stay tuned for Chapter Two. 


	2. Breathe No More

Author's Notes: Here is chapter two n.n,I hope you people like it.I still have a bunch of ideas to decide on for this chapter and future ones.  
  
Tuck- x.O like they would want too?  
  
Dark Angel- Tuck,You betta' shut up before Sagi attacks you.Like she did Cappy.  
  
Tuck- Who's Cappy?  
  
::Flash Back::  
  
Dark Angel- meh since Sagitaeria is -ahem- gone I better do the author's notes for her.  
  
Cappy- ::walks in dusting his paws off::  
  
Dark Angel- ::cocks an eyebrow:: Where have you been?  
  
Cappy- ::innocent grin:: No where.  
  
Sagitaeria- ::walks in,ropes sliding down now with rope burns in her arms.glares at Cappy:: No where huh?  
  
Cappy- um...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ::runs,Sagi chasing him::  
  
Dark Angel- ::anime sweat drop::  
  
::End Of Flash Back::  
  
Tuck- Oh... Heheh..::nervous grin:: Then I don't want to make her mad do I?  
  
Dark Angel- Nope.  
  
Brad- Anyway,Please enjoy Chapter Two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: Breathe No More  
  
-Theres Nothing As Innocent And Dangerous..As A Child-  
  
Writhering in agony,Brad wasn't sure rather he would ever see daylight again.It was like the darkness was consuming him slowly,He couldn't hold up like this.He could hear Jenny.Tuck.The Silver Shell.The burning deep inside him was a pain he had never thought he would feel.It was so deep inside him it felt like a knife driving through him.  
  
He wasn't sure how the pain began,It had just struck him out of nowhere.Like a burning fire.He couldn't open his eyes now,The pain was to strong.The darkness was consuming him.For all he knew,He could be dead right now.For all he ever known,He could be just a ghost now.But how doesn't the others notice that? He possibly does not exsist in life anymore.  
  
Reject  
  
Are You No One  
  
Feel You Nothing  
  
You Know I'll Bet You Think  
  
You Have A Good Reason To Be Living  
  
In The Limelight Of The Fortunate Ones  
  
You're Too Weakened By The Poison  
  
That They Feed You In The Living Lie  
  
They Don't Believe You  
  
Care To No One  
  
Trust Is Nothing  
  
Little Impotent One  
  
Jenny looked utterly concerned,She didn't know any docters except her mom.But she wasn't sure if her mom could do anything,Glancing at the others she picked Brad up and blasted off sky-ward.Towards the wakeman Residence.She had a chance to save her bestfriend.But yet she didn't know if it was possible.  
  
The sun was already setting,The day had gone by so quickly.Sighing she stopped hovering and landed on the front step of the residence before pushing the door open.Mrs.Wakeman was still sitting there from earlier working on the project.Jenny silently closed the door and approached her mom.  
  
I Don't Want To Be Innocent, You Know  
  
I Don't Want To Let Them Hypnotize Me  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Mrs.Wakeman turned around to see Jenny standing before her holding a uncontius Brad.Mrs.Wakeman raised an eyebrow,This deffinatly wasn't something she expected to see.Now of all times.  
  
"What is it XJ9?"  
  
Jenny shifted her feet slightly,Uncomfortable by asking her mom of this.But she had to.She had to save Brad's life.She looked her mom in the eye.Taking a deep breath she knew this was it.  
  
"Something's wrong with Brad,He was doubled over in pain earlier and it was the same thing at the board walk....Could You,Help him?"  
  
Jenny asked,Mrs.Wakeman just stared silently at her robotic daughter for a few moments.This was going to be tough.  
  
"XJ9!I'm a scientist,Not a miracle worker!"  
  
Jenny's head lowered in defeat and then looked at her mom,She had to do something.She had to.She didn't want Brad to die in his own misery.She wanted him to be alive.For him to grow up and be able to have a life.  
  
"Is that project all you care about!?Don't you even care Brad might be dieing!?"  
  
Jenny yelled,Nearly dropping Brad.She couldn't control her emotions now,It was like something was controlling her,Making her threaten and hurt the ones around her.  
  
Punk Ass, Are You Listening  
  
Can You Hear Me Or Are You Deaf And Dumb To My  
  
Language  
  
Do The Real Words Seem To Hurt You  
  
Well Put 'em Up Motherfucker  
  
You'll Feel It  
  
When I Stamp It On Your Forehead  
  
So You Will Never Forget  
  
That You're A Reject  
  
And You're A No One  
  
And You're Nothing  
  
Little Impotent One  
  
Vexus smirked watching the whole display of anger on the screen,She knew she had her now.Little did Jenny know she was being controlled by Vexus.When Those metal tentacles gripped her,A chip was implanted to control her.A mind control chip.  
  
"They won't last long once XJ9 is part Of The cluster,"  
  
Vexus said smirking,Standing there staring straight at the screen.The smirk of satisfaction seemed to grow.The human servents shivered,The shackles that locked around their wrists and arms vibrating as they shook.  
  
Fear was etching them so slowly,They weren't sure if Vexus would do anything drastic as in torture them as a celebration for being able to put mind control on that robot girl.  
  
Fear Awaken  
  
Go With It Now  
  
And Let It Over Come You  
  
Fear Awaken  
  
Your Mind Is Racing  
  
Mrs.Wakeman sighed in defeat,She didn't need her own daughter getting upset over something as meaningless as a human boy.Shaking her head she stood up.  
  
"Alright,XJ9,I'll take a look."  
  
Jenny smiled as Mrs.Wakeman walked down into the lab,Jenny following close behind,Keeping a pretty tight grip on Brad.The room was dark due to the very limited amount of light that even failed to shine through the windows.  
  
The place was so creepy...And Eeriee.  
  
I Don't Understand Why You Don't Like Me  
  
Why Don't You Like Me?  
  
Am I So Different From You  
  
Now Does It Scare You That I'm Able To Discern  
  
What To Love And What To Burn  
  
I'll Add Your Fuel To The Fire Now  
  
Stand Back,Brother Take Your Hand Back  
  
Leave It And I Might Crack  
  
More Than A Smile Or Two You See  
  
Don't Judge What You Don't Understand  
  
You Can't Deny What Has Been Given To Me  
  
Mrs.Wakeman turned on a over head light before having Jenny place Brad on an autopsy table.Jenny shivered,She had heard so much about those but she remained calm.Mrs.Wakeman walked over with some supplies and went to work.  
  
The whole time,Brad couldn't feel the pain.It was like He couldn't Breathe No More.But just as the small moniter touched him,His body started shaking violently.His eyes flying open as a pale,sickening white.Jenny backed away in horror as the jerking was becoming more and more violent.  
  
And even Mrs.Wakeman backed away,Neither was sure what was going to happen.Brad couldn't stop Jerking.Blood draining from his mouth now,It was like reality had been cut short.It was like now he was standing in the backyard again.Tuck rushing by on his trycicle.  
  
What had happened?And where was he? Blinking furiously he managed to knock the bright lights from his eyes.  
  
Fear Awaken  
  
Go With It Now  
  
And Let It Overcome You  
  
Fear Awaken  
  
Your Mind Is Racing  
  
Vexus' expression turned amused by the whole concept.The virus was working like a charm.Sending Brad back into the past mutiple times to let him relive all his pain.To let him suffer.She smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom!W-Whats he doing?"  
  
Jenny asked,Horror etching her voice.Brad's almost lifeless body was jerking violently.Blood spilling from his mouth more and more rapidly.  
  
Jenny looked at Mrs.Wakeman with eyes full of fear as Mrs.Wakeman turned to her.  
  
"I do not know."  
  
Was all Mrs.Wakeman said.  
  
End Of Chapter Two  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sagitaeria- Well there was Chapter Two,I decided to base this fic all the movie The Butterfly Effect n.n  
  
Dark Angel- Ookay...  
  
Tuck- The Butterfly Effect? Whats That?  
  
Dark Angel- A Horror movie.  
  
Tuck- ::shivers:: Okay..I don't want to hear anymore about it now...  
  
Dark Angel- ::evil smirk:: What..Are You Scared?  
  
Tuck- N-No..Of course not...  
  
Sagitaeria- o.0 Anyway,'Fear' is by Disturbed.Please stay tuned for Chapter Three. 


	3. Hopeless

Author's Notes: Just so ya'll know,This story is going to switch around plot wise.Meaning it'll be like in the Butterfly Effect.Just warning you so you all know and won't be confused by the sudden plot change.  
  
Tuck- ::whines:: I'm Confused already!  
  
Dark Angel- ::hisses:: Quiet,Tuck!  
  
Tuck- ::shuts up:: o.o  
  
Sapphire- o.0 Ehhhh...Heres Chapter Three....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three: Hopeless  
  
The sound of metal clanging against metal could be heard echoing off the walls,The wooden door flew open as Brad rushed in..Slamming the door shut he scooted the desk in front of it before almost quickly gathering up his notebooks and such and diving under the desk,Sweat pouring down his now pale face.  
  
"Whatever Happens..And Whoever sees this..Will Know...I'm Doing All This...Just..To Save Her...."  
  
The words were written quickly on a small parchment from the notebook,The pounding on the door was enough to make him panic.They were trying to knock the door down.In a attempt to take him away.They thought he had gone mad.And he knew it.  
  
"Please Let This Work,Please Let This Work...."  
  
Brad thought silently and squeezed his eyes shut.There wasn't much time left,The glass was shattering slowly.The door flew open just as a blinding white light tore through the reality,It was like nothing he had ever felt before.  
  
There was no pain.No sound.Just a black void.A empty black void for those few moments.  
  
Everything's So Blurry  
  
And Everyone's So Fake  
  
And Everybody's So Empty  
  
And Everything Is So Messed Up  
  
Pre-Occupied Without You  
  
My Whole World Surrounds You  
  
I Stumble Then I Crawl  
  
A Couple Years Earlier...  
  
"But how could this be?"  
  
Brad's mom's expression turned concerned at her 10 year old son's artwork.It had been that day that they had been told to draw what they wanted to be when they grew up.Brad's mother's eyes were staring at the picture her oldest son had drawn.A picture of him standing on a pile of dead people holding a bloodied knife.She looked at the teacher.  
  
"Why did he draw this?"  
  
She asked silently,The teacher looked at her with a sad expression.Meaning there was no good news about all this.  
  
"He said he doesn't remember."  
  
Brad's mom shook her head before putting the picture down on the desk,Watching her 10 year old son from across the room.He seemed to be painting a picture.Or so it looked from the point of veiw.  
  
10 year old Brad grumbled boredly..Finger-painting.Today was his worst day.He wasn't sure why his mom and the teacher were talking the way they were.It made no sense.Nothing made sense.At all.  
  
You Could Be My Someone  
  
You Could Be My Sea  
  
You Know That I'll Protect You  
  
From All Of The Obscene  
  
I Wonder What You're Doing  
  
Imagine Where You Are  
  
There's Oceans In Between Us  
  
But That's Not Very Far  
  
"Come on,Brad."  
  
Brad's mom muttered as she headed for the door and towards the car,Brad frowned as he scooted out of his seat and started towards the door.Only catching eye contact with a girl with red hair in pigtails,She wore a little blue dress as she watched him leave the class room.  
  
The door closed on the car as Brad pulled the seat belt around him,Telling by his mother's expression she was both worried and dissapointed in him.He shuffled uncomfortably in his seat as he gazed out the window,Scenery passing by rather quickly.  
  
Can You Take It All Away  
  
Can You Take It All Away  
  
When Ya Shoved It In My Face  
  
Explain Again To Me  
  
Brad looked from the window and then at his mom,Feeling sick inside he blinked before asking.  
  
"When is dad coming home?"  
  
Something inside his mother turned,As she looked for a few seconds from the road to her son.Her son looked worried and yet wanting to know.She couldn't tell him the truth.Not now.He wouldn't understand.  
  
"Your dad isn't coming home for awhile,Some nice docters took him in to keep him for some tests."  
  
Brad's mom said simply as her gaze turned back to the road,Brad's eyes turned down as he looked at the floor of the car,He knew he had to believe her.What choice was there?  
  
Can You Take It All Away  
  
Can You Take It All Away  
  
When Ya Shoved It In My Face  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brad's body stopped jerking abruptly on the autopsy table.Jenny and Mrs.Wakeman watched nervously from the other side of the room.He could start having violent seizures all over again.  
  
"Is...Is he okay?"  
  
Jenny whispered,Mrs.Wakeman shook her head -- Her eyes widened behind her glasses  
  
"I don't know Jenny,I just don't know...."  
  
Everyone Is Changing  
  
There's No One Left That's Real  
  
To Make Up Your Ending  
  
And Let Me Know Just How You Feel  
  
Cause I Am Lost Without You  
  
I Cannot Live At All  
  
My Whole World Surrounds You  
  
I Stumble Then I Crawl  
  
Today,Mommy is taking me to see Daddy.I wonder if I'm in trouble..For drawing what I drew...  
  
Brad wrote in his notebook before closing it.He had been waiting for 30 minutes since he had gotten home for his mom to be ready.Walking over to the drawer he pulled out a rather large knife,The silver blade gleaming in the dim lights.He turned around just as his mom walked in through the door way.  
  
"Brad,Sweetie...What're You..Going to do with that knife?"  
  
Fear etching his mother's words,Brad's stare was blank for a few moments as the knife dropped to the floor.He looked his mother in the eyes.  
  
"I...Don't Know...."  
  
You Could Be My Someone  
  
You Could Be My Sea  
  
You Know That I Will Protect You  
  
From All Of The Ugly  
  
I Wonder What You're Doing  
  
I Wonder Where You Are  
  
There's Oceans In Between Us  
  
But That's Not Very Far  
  
Vexus' smirk of satisfaction seemed plastered to her face as she watched the whole display.The memories were coming back.Just as she had planned them too. The human servents watched from across the room,wide eyed at the scene.  
  
Vexus turned to face them.  
  
"Well,What're you waiting for?GET MOVING!"  
  
She screamed,The human servants started darting every which way.The jingle of chains of their shackles could be heard all the way through the dungeon.  
  
Can You Take It All Away  
  
Can You Take It All Away  
  
When Ya Shoved It In My Face  
  
Explain Again To Me  
  
The metal door opened of the padded room,Brad was lead in and put in a chair.He sat there patiently.This was it.He was going to meet his father.Two gaurds stood in the room while his mother stood outside the room,Watching through the sound-proof glass.Nervous slightly.  
  
A few mins later another door opened bringing a man in,He had bright red hair like Brad's and wore hand cuffs.He was sat down across from his son.Brad looked at his father and forced a smile yet his father never even cracked a smile.  
  
"I hear your getting good grades,Am I right?"  
  
Brad's father rasped,Brad jumped slightly but then nodded.His father looked kind of skeptical for a few moments but that passed.Beads of sweat were forming on Brad's forehead,He looked at his father for a few seconds.Just as he opened his mouth to say something,His father out of nowhere lunged forward knocking the 10 year old back against the floor,His hands wrapping around his throat.  
  
Brad's mother screamed from the other side of the glass as the two gaurds came running trying to pull Brad's father off of him.But to no prevail.One of them finally brought their bat down over Brad's father's head.  
  
His father's grip loosened before he collapsed all the way to the floor,Blood pooling around him.To forever stain the satin red.Red with blood.  
  
Can You Take It All Away  
  
Can You Take It All Away  
  
When Ya Shoved It In My Face  
  
The vibrating was strong as Brad felt his uncontius body converse,Jenny and Mrs.Wakeman were still watching from a safe distance across the room.No tellings what could of happened.Who knew what could of happened.  
  
Brad's eyes squeezed even tighter shut,As if he were having a bad dream....  
  
Nobody Told Me What You Thought  
  
Nobody Told Me What To Say  
  
Everyone Showed You Where To Turn  
  
Told You Where To Run Away  
  
Nobody Told You Where To Hide  
  
Nobody Told You What To Say  
  
Everyone Showed You Where To Turn  
  
Told You Where To Run Away  
  
"So ends this prayer,May he rest in peace."  
  
The minister closed the book as the black colored casket was lowered into the ground,Brad's mother was dabbing away tears as Brad watched silently.He had never intended for this to happen.  
  
The same red haired girl -- Jenny walked up beside him before clutching his pale hand,Staring into the deep hole.  
  
Tears silently fell as The casket was finally lowered to the bottom of the hole.  
  
Can You Take It All Away  
  
Can You Take It All Away  
  
When Ya Shoved It In My Face  
  
Explain Again To Me  
  
Vexus' raised an eyebrow,Everything was going all according to plan.She grinned maliciously as The human servents scurried around doing what they had to do.In fear of Vexus' rath.  
  
Can You Take It All Away  
  
Can You Take It All Away  
  
When Ya Shoved It In My Face  
  
Jenny looked worried as she watched Brad,he looked like he was suffering.A small whimper of both fear and pain escaped past his lips.Mrs.Wakeman sighed and shook her head as she began taking notes of all this.  
  
Explain Again To Me  
  
Brad wasn't sure if he could wake up.He wasn't sure if this was reality or a dream.It had all happened so fast.The memories were getting to hard to control,Just to hard to deal with now...  
  
You Take It All Away  
  
You Take It All Away...  
  
Explain Again To Me  
  
You Take It All Away  
  
Explain Again To Me  
  
Take It All Away  
  
Explain Again  
  
End Of Chapter Three  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sapphire- Well theres Ch.3. Anyway,This is happening when Tuck doesn't exsist yet.It's based off the movie The Butterfly Effect but it might not include all details because I don't have that great of memory.  
  
Tuck- -.- I dun like it...  
  
Dark Angel- I do ^_^  
  
Tuck- Well I don't,It's scary!  
  
Dark Angel- Oh What do you know?Your just a kid.  
  
Sapphire- ::anime sweatdrop:: Blurry is by Puddle Of Mudd,Please stay tuned for Ch 4.  
  
Tuck- ::whispers:: I hope I can..Without Dark Angel killin' me...  
  
Dark Angel- WHAT!?  
  
Tuck- Uhh..Umm...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ::runs away screaming,Dark Angel chasing him::  
  
Sapphire and Brad- ::anime sweatdrop:: 


End file.
